A Moment's Time
by DRAGONGIRL4
Summary: When two alchemists from the future are accidentally sent to the past what kind of impact will they have?
1. 1 Mississippi

Hi there everyone, DragonGirl4 here welcoming you to my first Full Metal Alchemist Fan Fic. I should warn you that I have not seen all of the show, or the movie. But I have been able to read some things on what happened at the end. So if anything in this Fic is incorrect, please forgive me. Some parts of it will be made up seeing as how what I have read or seen is limited. If you have any info please tell me…your help will be appreciated. Thanks.

Summary: When two alchemists are accidentally sent to the past what kind of impact will they have on the past?

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. I do however own Trisha and Kip and would appreciate you asking before you use them. Kay?

* * *

One Mississippi 

A warm spring breeze blows gently through the fields on the outskirts of Resembool. The small town really hasn't changed much in the last years. A few more inns perhaps, and an expanded Auto-Mail shop are really the only changes apparent to the small town.

Towards the edge of town two figures can be seen setting on top of a small hill over looking the fields. One of the figures a girl around sixteen watches the fields, her head resting on her folded arms as the breeze gently blows her shoulder length bronze-gold hair. The other figure a medium sized black and brown dog looks at her master before gently nudging her arm with her nose and whining.

The girl chuckles lightly as she reaches over and scratches the dog's ears. " Sorry Dina." The girl apologized as she turned her head to look at the dog, her gold eyes shining in the sunlight. Dina wagged her tail in response to her master's voice. The girl smiles before she turns her head back to the fields all the while continuing to pet the dog.

Dina suddenly turns her head to look behind her as her tails begins to wag faster at seeing the approaching man. "There you two are." Al Elric said smiling as he stopped a few feet away and gazed out towards the fields. The younger Elric has grown up in the last twenty-two years. He now stands at 5'11'' and is still a bit husky in his build. His eyes are still childlike and kind, though you can see just a bit of hidden sadness in them.

He gives a nostalgic smile as he gazes out at the fields before turning to look at the girl.

" Come on Trish, we still need to stop at the post office before we go home. And knowing you're mother if we're late to dinner she'll make both of us sleep outside with Dina." Al said thinking for a moment. Trish chuckled at the thought of her and her father crammed into the doghouse with Dina.

"Alright, Dad. I'll be there in a minute." The teenager said smiling at her father as he nodded and began to walk towards the town. Trish sighed as she shook her head as she pulled her self to her feet. Pausing to wipe the dirt and grass from her khaki shorts. "Come on Dina." She said clapping her hands in front of her as she walked. The dog let out a small bark as she trotted after her master.

* * *

Trisha smiled as she and Dina walked through the streets of Resembool. Several of the townspeople waving and saying hello as she walked by. Being the daughter of the resident auto-mail dealer made her a well-known face around the town. She wasn't surprised when they rounded the corner to the small building that served as the post office; to find her father standing by the door looking through a few letters. 

"Ah…Trish, it looks like you have a letter…in here somewhere." He said looking back through the mail when he noticed her walking towards him. " Here." He said handing her a small white envelope. Trish sighed as she looked down at the nicely addressed envelope. She almost didn't want to open it; or at least not around her father.

"Well?" Al asked looking at his daughter over the top of the letter he was reading. " Well what?" Trish asked raising an eyebrow as she looked at her father. " Aren't you going open it? Or is this a new teenaged phase where you just look at the envelope?" He asked chuckling at the exasperated look on her face.

" Fine." She grumbled as she opened the top of the envelope and removed the letter. She gave her father a dirty look before unfolding the letter and reading it's contents. Just as she'd guessed it was from her mystery pen pal.

_ Hello Trish,_

_ How are you? Hopefully well. I'm just fine. I actually just received your letter the other day. Unfortunately I haven't had time to look up the information you wanted. But I would say that the test would most likely be held some time with in the next few weeks. If you do decide to participate, please tell me. Perhaps I'll see you there, as you know both my parents are in the military. Actually their both gone at the moment. You have no idea how lucky you are to have both parents home all the time. Well anyways I have to go… if you do participate in the State Alchemy test please let me know. I wish you the best of luck._

_ You're Friend,_

_ Kip_

Trisha smiled happily as she finished reading the letter. Blinking when she heard her father chuckle. " You know after four years of righting back and forth, he'd send you a photo, or at least tell you his last name." Al said nodding his head as he began to walk. Trish following as she placed the letter in her pocket. " Well I think it's different, sort of mysterious." She said matter of factly as she crossed her arms. Al chuckled as they continued on their way home. " If I didn't know better I'd say you like this guy." He said looking at his daughter and trying not to laugh at the blush that was covering Trish's face.

" What would give you that idea?" She snapped turning her head as they neared their house. " No reason." He said shrugging as they reached the bottom of the stairs. " Go on ahead and feed Dina before you come in." He said motioning towards the dog who waged her tail at the mention of food.

Trish nodded as she turned towards the shed in the back yard. Once safely behind the house she allowed a large smile to spread across her face as she gently rested her hand on her pocket where the letter was.

* * *

Ok, I know this chapter was very short and seemed to go slow. But this chapter is more of an introduction to Trish the action will pick up next chapter. I promise. Please tell me if Al is out of character, I've not really wrote a character like him, and considering he's older now as well…. 

Anyways I dropped several hints to who Trish's mother is so if you can guess who it is then I'll give you a cookie next chapter. And where's Ed? Find all this out and more next chapter.

All Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Please Read and Review.

Until Next Time. Happy Trails.

DragonGirl4


	2. 2 Mississippi

Hi there everyone, DragonGirl4 here dropping in with an update. I'm so glad that you all enjoyed this chapter even though it was very short.

InnerStrength: Yes Winry is Trish's mother. And I know that it was easy to figure out who she was. That's the reason I wanted you to guess. I mean you'd have to be an idiot not to figure it out. Anyways Thank you for you're review. Hands you the cookie I promised you.

dark sorceress of egypt: I'm sorry that I put you in so much pain trying to figure out whom Trish's mother is. Lol. Anyways Yes Winry is Trish's mother. And I'm glad you're intrigued about 'Kip' there'll be more light shined on him later. Anyways because you asked I will give you not one...but two cookies. I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter and I thank you for you're review.

Koru : I agree that Al does seem to have a crush on Winry when they are little. Anyways thank you for the wonderful flames. They made the marshmallows taste so good. Anyways here's your cookie for getting the right answer.

CloudySkies86: Thank you for defending me against that reviewer. I agree that they have no right to do that. Especially considering Trish was only in the story for five minutes. Anyways thank you again. I know you know what's going to happen, but I still hope you read and enjoy. Hands you a whole handful of cookies. Great now you're gonna be hyper the next time you review. Aren't you? Anyways again thank you.

Anyways on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. But I do own Trish and Kip and would appreciate you asking before you use them. Kay?

* * *

2 Mississippi

A glass of milk is seen setting on a table. Trish sits resting her head on her arms as she glares at the glass. Winry who is busy preparing dinner looks at her daughter as she hands her a plate. "Staring at it won't make it go away. Yeah know" Winry said as Trish took the plate and went back to staring at the glass. " Eventually it will." Trish said irritably as she began to eat. Winrey sighed as she rolled her eyes and turned back around to face the stove.

Trish blinked when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find Al standing over her. He winked at her before taking the glass of milk and downing it, and setting the glass back on the table. Before walking over and taking his seat at the other end of the table.

Winry smiled when she turned around and seeing the empty glass. " See Trish was that so bad?" She asked handing Al his plate. " Nope, actually I didn't taste a thing." Trish said giving Al a large smile. Al smiled in return before taking his plate. Winry blinked as she looked between her daughter and husband. " Alright. What are you two planning?" Winry asked raising an eyebrow.

" We're not planning anything." Al said looking at Winry and smiling. Winry rolled her eyes at her husband before turning and walking back into the kitchen. Trish chuckled as she looked up from her plate. " We already did it." She whispered to her father. Al gave a quick nodded before he quickly looked back down at his plate when Winry walked back through the door. She paused when she walked through the door. "You know. I really get tired of you two's plotting. Someday I'll have another child to plot with." She said closing her eyes as she sat down next to Al.

Both Al and Trish gave her an odd look before going back to eating. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Trish spoke. " So mom? How was you're day?" Trish asked looking at her mother who smiled happily with the sparkly things in her eyes . Trish sighed and hung her head when she realized what she'd done.

"It was great we got in a whole new shipment of..." Winry trailed off as she named off all the new merchandise that they had received in the shop. "That's great mom." Trish said smiling when Winry had completed her list. "Isn't it though?" Winry asked smiling at her daughter before continuing to eat.

"So you got another letter today?" Winry asked looking at Trish who nodded. "Yeah. He said he just got my letter." Trish said looking down at her half eaten food. " That makes since. You just mailed it two weeks ago." Winrey said nodding not noticing the change in her daughter's mood. " I guess." Trish said poking her food. Winry turned her head finally picking up on her daughter's change in mood. "Are you alright?" Winrey asked giving her daughter a worried look.

" I'm fine. It's just that...well. Kip mentioned that the State Alchemy Test is coming up." Trish said quietly looking up at her parents who we're staring at her. "Really? That's interesting." Winry said trying to change the subject. " I was hoping that this year I'd be able to take it?" Trish asked hopefully looking at her parents.

Winry sighed as she glanced at Al out of the corner of her eye before looking at Trish. "Hunny, we've had this talk before. You know how we feel about this." Winrey said gently as Trish hung her head. " But Ed was a State Alchemist." Trish said quietly looking up at her father for support.

"Yes, but Ed only joined to help me get my body back." Al said speaking for the first time as he looked at Trish. Trish rolled her eyes when she heard this. " I know, I know...You were stuck in the big tin suite. And Ed sacrificed himself to get your body back." She snapped sarcastically as she crossed her arms.

Al closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Trish the answer is no. Now please go to you're room." Al said quietly his eyes still closed. Trish let out an annoyed growl as she got up from the table and walked down the hall to her room. The sound of a door slamming is heard.

* * *

Al sighed as he helped Winry clean the table. He knew that ever since she was old enough to understand she'd wanted to be a State Alchemist. But he also knew what his brother had to go through during those years. And to be honest he didn't want that for his daughter.

Winry watched her husband worriedly as he stood looking off into the air. " We can't stop her forever." She said quietly as she continued to wash the dish she was holding in her hand. Al looked at her before walking into the kitchen. He sighed as he handed her the plates. " I know that Winry." He said as he began to put the plates in the cabinets.

" I just want to make sure she knows what she'd doing." He said as he looked at his wife. Winry nodded as she handed him the last plate. "Al, all she's ever heard where stories about how great a State Alchemist Ed was. I think she knows what she getting into." She said as she leant against the sink and looked at Al.

"I know. I just wish she'd understand that State Alchemists aren't big heroes or something. They're the attack dogs of the military. Nothing more, and nothing less." Al said a bit of frustration in his voice. " You don't have to tell me that Al. And I think that Trish realizes that as well. I don't like it anymore than you do. But Trish has to make this decision on her own." Winry said watching as Al walked towards the hall. " Where are you going Al?" Winry asked her brows furrowing.

Al gave a small smile as he turned to look at his wife. " To use the last of my favors." He said before continuing on down the hall.

* * *

Al sighed as he stood outside of Trish's room. He'd finished his phone calls and was now standing outside his daughter's room. He took a deep breath as he gently pushed the half open door open. "Trish?" He asked quietly as he peeked into the room. He smiled when he saw Trish asleep her bed. One of her arms draped over Dina who was lying next to her, and the curtains blowing gently in the breeze. Dina raised her head to look at him her ears going down. Al smiled as he walked over and shut the window before patting Dina on the head. " Just this once." He said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Trish awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming across her face. She blinked noticing Dina was still asleep next to her. She then remembered last night and sighed as she looked out the window. She wanted so bad to be a great alchemist like her uncle and father. But seeing how last night went that wasn't going to happen.

She sighed as she got up and opened the window to let Dina out. She knew her mom would kill her if she knew Dina was inside all night. Quickly she got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth before leaving her room.

Her mom smiled as she walked into the kitchen. " Good morning." Winry said as Trish walked past her and sat at the table. "Morning." Trish mumbled as she propped her head up with her hands. "Come on Trish. Don't be upset." Winry said as she handed Trish a bowl of oatmeal. Trish sighed as she took the bowl and began to eat. "Your father said for you to meet him in town later. He said something about a surprise." She said as she walked over to the refrigerator.

Trish rolled her eyes as she finished her food and got up to put her bowl in the sink. " Oh one more thing before you go Trish." Winry said as Trish began to leave. "What?" Trish asked turning around only to find a glass of milk being held out to her. " Uh, Mom I already drank that stuff with supper last night." Trish said giving the glass a disgusted look. " I know, but this time your father isn't here to help you." Winry said giving Trish a large smile.

" I'm not drinking it. It's gross, nasty, and tastes like dirt!" Trish yelled doing her Ed impression when he's mad. " Either you drink it or your aren't going any where." Trish growled as she grabbed the glass of milk, held her noise and downed the glass. A disgusted look went across her face as she swallowed hard. Winry smiled as she looked at her daughter. " There was that so bad?" She asked picking up the glass. " Yes." Trish said trough-clenched teeth as she left the house. Spitting once she got outside.

* * *

Trish and Dina are now seen walking through the streets of Remsembool. Trish sighs as she pets Dina's head. "Trish!" Came the familiar voice of her father from the doorway of a nearby shop. Trish rolled her eyes as she made her way over to him. Noticing the large box in his hands. "Here I thought this fit you." He said as he held the box out to her. Trish sighed as she took the box that was held together with blue ribbon.

Trish looked at the box and then at her father. "Thank you." She said quietly as she undid the ribbon and opened the box. Her brows furrowed at its contents. The out fit appeared to be some sort of uniform. The shirt was sleeveless with a Chinese style collar, and was navy blue with silver trim. The pants where baggy and the same color with silver stripes down the sides.

"Dad?" She asked confused as she looked up at him. " What? I can't have my daughter take the State Alchemy Test not properly dressed. Can I?" He asked a large smile on his face. Trish's jaw dropped as a large smile spread across her face before she tackled her father in a large hug.

* * *

Two Days Later

We find our happy little family riding on a train to Central. Trish sets resting her head on her hand as she looks out at the passing countryside. Al and Winry are seen setting across from her. Winrey is leaning against Al's shoulder in slumber, while Al is busy looking out the window. Obviously reminiscing the first time he and Ed set out on their journey.

Trish sighs as she puts her arms behind her head and leans back in her seat. She smiles as she looks at her parents. Before going back to her thoughts. Her father had said he'd pulled a few strings so they could go to Central early so she could have access to the Central Library for studying for the test.

Knowing her father a few strings meant something, and considering he'd said something about seeing some old friends again really made her wonder what he had up his sleeve. Her thoughts were suddenly cut off by the intercom system blaring the message that they would soon be arriving in Central Station and to gather all personal items.

Trish smiled her adrenaline rushing as she stood to get her pack from the overhead compartment. "Slow down. The station's not going anywhere." Al said making her look down at him and her mother. "Sorry I'm just really excited." She said pulling her blue pack from the compartment and setting back down in her seat. Al looked at each other and chuckled as Winry once again leant her head on Al's shoulder.

* * *

Finally about ten minutes later the train arrived in the station. Winry stretched as she and her family exited the train. "Alright Al. What's this surprise you've been talking about?" She asked putting her hands on her hips and looking at Al who smiled. " You'll see." He said motioning for them to follow him.

Once inside the station Trish looked around in amazement at the huge station. Having never been out of Resembool this was a totally new experience. "It's been awhile; hasn't it?" Came a male voice to her right. Trish turned her attention from the large station to the owner of the voice. She blinked when she saw a man and a woman walking towards them. The woman was slightly tall and had blonde hair pulled into a bun, and a striking pair of amber brown eyes. The man was just a little taller than her father with short black hair and eye his right was covered by a black eye patch. Both had on blue military uniforms.

"Oh my gosh! Roy, Riza!" Winry exclaimed at seeing the two. Roy smirked and nodded at her while Riza returned her smile. Al smiled as Roy walked over to him. "I wondered when you'd be coming back to Central." Roy said as he shook Al's hand. " Yeah it has been a while." Al said smiling as he turned to Trish. " Roy this is my daughter Trish. Trish this is Roy Mustang and his wife Riza." Al said releasing Roy's hand.

Trish nodded and smiled at the two. "It's nice to mee..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes grew wide. "Roy Mustang? As in the Fur her and the Flame Alchemist?" She squeaked looking at Roy. Who smirked as he crossed his arms. " One and the same." Roy said closing his eye.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry...I didn't realize who you were." Trish began to apologize her face going blue with embarrassment. As she repeatedly bowed to Roy. Who chuckled as he put a hand to his chin. "If she were anymore like Al she'd be putting cats in her stomach." Riza said watching Trish's plight from beside Winry. Who chuckled at her daughter.

* * *

Alright well that's it for chapter two. Please read and review. And once again thank you for all the reviews. And once again all flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

Until Next Time. Happy Trails.

DragonGirl4


	3. 3 Mississippi

Howdy, everyone DragonGirl4 here with another update. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews just make my day. Anywise here are the responses to your reviews.

dark sorceress of egypt: Munch...Munch...(Looks up from eating cookies) OOPS sorry bout that. (Wipes crumbs from chin) Thank you so much for the cookies. They're really yummy. Anywise thank you for your reviews and your support. I'm really glad that you are enjoying this fic. I believe you will enjoy this chapter. Thank you again, and I hope you read and enjoy.

Hallahello : Thank you for your review. It really made my day. I hope you keep reading and enjoying. Hands you a cookie.

Kaiya-Chan: Thank you for reviewing. I really appreciate it, you're a really good writer and your comments will help with the next chapters.You are right Al does seem out of character, but as you said he is older. I think part of it is that Ed is gone as well. Hehehe I'm glad you noticed that Riza and Roy are married; you are right it is about time that that happened. Anyways I can't wait to read the next chapter of your story, and I hope you continue to read and review. Once again thank you for your reviews. Hands you a cookie.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do have a new kitty. (A cat's head comes out of DragonGirl4's shirt.) Sorry I got that idea from Al. Anyways I also own Kip and Trish and would appreciate you asking before you use them. Kay?

* * *

3 Mississippi 

Trish is seen hanging off the side of her bed, drool dripping from her mouth, and the covers are piled at the end of the bed. She lets out a soft snore as she cuddles with her pillow.

"Come on Trish we need to get to the library." Al said as he opened the door. He blinked when he saw his daughter. His eyes going wide when he realized all she had on was a spaghetti strap top and a very short pair of shorts. Al's face went blue as he began to rapidly apologize to his sleeping daughter. Trish sat up and blinked sleepily as her father backed out of the room and shut the door.

"That was weird." She muttered looking at the door. A soft knock is heard from the other side of the door. "Trish? I am so sorry." Al whined from the opposite side of the door his face still blue. "Is all right if I come in?" Al asked weakly putting his hand on the doorknob.

Trish blinked as she pulled her covers up to her chest. "Yeah come on in." She called turning her head to look at Al who slowly peeked his head around the door. " I just want to let you know that where leaving for the library soon." Al explained his voice still slightly whiney.

Trish nodded sleepily. "All right Dad." She said as Al turned and walked out of the room. " Hmmmm... I have a few more hours." She said with a small smirk before flopping back down on the bed and going back to sleep.

* * *

Al sighed as he walked back into the kitchen that the small apartment provided. Roy and Riza had dropped them off late last night, the apartment was meant for newly married a couple in the military but really wasn't suite for larger families. 

Winry who was busy cooking breakfast turned to look at her husband. " Is she up?" She asked as Al sat down at the table. "I don't think so." Al said looking at Winry's back. "Well go wake her up then." Wirny said turning to look at her husband and sighing as his face went blue.

"I can't do that Winry, she's in her pajamas!" Al exclaimed waving his hands defensively. Winry sighed as she put a hand to her forehead. "Al she's your daughter, you've changed her diapers before." She grumbled as Al continued to freak out. "But she was a baby then." Al whined his face still blue.

Winry sighed in exasperation as she walked over to the fridge. " Yah know what? Forget it; I'll take care of it myself." She said closing the door and walking down the hall to Trish's room.

* * *

Trish gasped and sat up when something cold and sticky splashed all over her. "Mom!" She screamed as she looked at Winry who was standing next to her bed a glass in her hand. " Good Morning!" She exclaimed smiling widely at her soaked daughter. Trish spit before giving her mother a forced smile. "Water I could understand, but did you have to pour milk on me?" She grumbled as she wiped the milk from her face.

* * *

A little while later 

Al and Trish are seen walking through the crowded streets of Central. Trish is looking from side to side trying to catch all the sites of the big city. "Well we're here." Al said as he stopped in front a large complex. Trish who was to busy looking at the rest of the city slowly turned her head to look where her father was looking.

Her jaw dropped at seeing the huge complex. The area had grown since Al and Ed's time; considering that the military had grown considerably in the last years. But other than that most of the lay out of the complex was the same.

"Come on Trish." Al said drawing her attention and motioning for her to follow him. Trish nodded still in shock as she followed her father. They stopped at the base of a large building. Trish stared up at the sign over the building that read 'Central Library'.

Al smiled as he looked at the stunned expression on Trish's face before he walked over to talk with one of the military personal standing at the base of the stairs. Trish blinked when she heard her father say her name.

"Huh?" She asked breaking her stair to look at her father who had walked back over to her. "I talked with the guard. He said that Mustang has given us permission to use the library as much as we want. Unfortunately you're mother made me promise to meet her in a half hour. So do you think you'll be all right by yourself?" He asked giving her a sheepish smile.

Trish gulped a little as she looked up at the large building. "Sure Dad; don't worry I'll be fine." She said forcing a smile. Al didn't seem convinced but he sighed anyways. "Alright; be sure to study; no goofing off. You're mother and I will meet you back here at two." He said turning giving her a small smile before he turned to leave. "Hey Dad?" Trish asked her voice quiet as she looked down at the ground.

"Yes?" He asked turning to look at her. "Will you come back later and help me?" She asked hopefully. Al smiled as he looked at her. "Sure." He said as he turned and walked back down the road. Trish sighed as she turned and looked back up at the building before she began to climb the stairs to the library.

* * *

A few hours later Trish is seen setting at a table in the library her head resting on one of the many opened books that were spread out on the table in front of her. She sighed in irritation as she once again tried to read the book she was studying. 

As a child her father had taught her most of the things she knew about alchemy. But now trying to keep the terms and steps described in these books was just giving her a headache.

"Arrrrhg!" She growled as she thumped her head on the book. "Ssshhh!" The Liberian hissed making Trish cringe. "Sorry." She said weakly giving the woman a small smile. The Librarian rolled her eyes before going back to restocking the books on her cart.

"That's it this isn't helping a bit." She finally said closing her eyes and standing up and closing her book. "Sorry Dad; but I gotta get out of here." She said as she walked out of the library giving the Librarian a large smile and wave.

Trish sighed as she walked with her hands behind her head through the courtyard of the complex. She smiled as she closed her eyes enjoying the sunshine. Her reprieve was broke when she walked into something very solid.

"Owe..." Trish whined as she rubbed her head her eyes still closed. " Hello? You ok?" Came a male voice from over her. Trish blinked, as she looked up to the owner of the voice her face going red when she saw the man that was towering over her.

He was around twenty, and slightly tall with short black hair and blonde bangs, and pair of penetrating amber eyes. He wore a black shirt under a red button up shirt, and a pair of khaki cargo pants. "Hello. I think you owe me an apology." The man snapped his amber eyes narrowing.

Trish blinked coming out of her daze. "What do you mean I owe you an apology?" She asked as she pulled herself to her feet and glared up at him. "Umm...I believe that you walked into me." The man said a sort of duh tone to his voice as he crossed his arms. "Uh no; you walked into me. So if anyone should apologize it should be you." She snapped motioning with her arm. "Yeah what ever." The man said rolling his eyes as he brushed past her and walked down the path.

"Arrrrhg! What a jerk!" Trish yelled clinching her fists at her side and an anger cross on the side of her head. "Ummm excuse me?" Came a soft female voice from beside her. "What?" Trish snapped turning to look at the young woman standing next to her.

She looked around twenty seven and was about as tall as Trish. With short fluffy light brown hair and big brown eyes. It took Trish a moment to realize that she had on a blue military uniform. "Oh my gosh; I'm so sorry." Trish apologized her face going blue as she once again began to apologize rapidly. The woman smiled kindly at her.

"It's alright. Trust me I've been snapped at a lot worse." The woman said giving Trish a small wave of her hand. Trish stopped her apologizing to look at the woman before giving her a small smile. "Anyways, I wanted to ask you why you're roaming around the complex? Only military personal are allowed on this base." The woman asked looking at Trish's attire.

"What?" Trish asked following her eyes. "Oh the out fit! Right, I'm here studying for the State Alchemy Test." Trish said putting a hand behind her head and smiling at the woman. "Oh, in that case shouldn't you be in the library studying?" The woman asked smirking when Trish hung her head.

"Tell you what. Why don't I take you over to the cafeteria first? You must be hungry." The woman said smiling kindly at Trish who perked up at the mention of food. " Yeah that sounds great." Trish exclaimed pumping her fist up in the air. The woman laughed as the two began to walk.

"You know? You remind me of someone I knew when I was little." The woman said recovering her voice as the two walked. "Really?" Trish asked putting her hands behind her head and looking at the woman who nodded. "Don't think I'm crazy but you remind me of Edward Elric." The woman said laughing to herself.

"Heh. I don't think you're crazy. Ed was my uncle." Trish said plainly. The woman's jaw dropped at her response. "I thought you looked familiar. I met your uncle when I was four, but I never forgot him or your father. They were close friends of the family." She said her voice changing from happy to sad.

Trish paused and looked at her with concern. "Don't mind me. By the way I didn't tell you my name. I'm Elysia Hughes, or I guess if you're going to be in the military its First Lt. Hughes." The woman said trying to hide the sadness in her voice. "Hughes?" Trish asked thinking for a moment.

Her eyes lit up when she remembered the name. " Oh yeah, My Mom and Dad have mentioned your family before. Your father was close to him and Ed. I'm sorry about what happened to him." Trish said quietly hanging her head. Elysia smiled kindly at her. "It's alright he died doing what he loved. By the way what's your name?" She asked looking at Trish. "Oops sorry, my name is Trish." She said smiling as the two continued on to the cafeteria.

* * *

Al smiled as he approached the library and saw Trish setting out on the base of one of the pillars of the building. "Hey!" He called walking towards her. Trish smiled when she saw her father. "Hey Dad." She said jumping down from her seat to stand in front of her father. 

"So how did the studying go?" Al asked looking at her and raising an eyebrow. "Umm well…not so good." Trish said hanging her head as her father crossed his arms. "I'm sorry there was just so much information." She whined looking up at her father. Blinking when he began to chuckle.

" I'm sorry; it's just that I remember being over whelmed by the amount of information we went through when we were studying." Al said gaining control of his voice. Trish rolled her eyes before laughing herself. " Oh yeah, Dad I met a new friend. I think you'll remember her. Her names Elysia Hughes." She said giving him a small smile.

Al sighed as he stuck his hands in his pockets. " That name brings back memories. How are her and her mother doing?" He asked looking out at the complex. "From what she said alright. She wanted to know if you and Mom wanted to stop by for a visit sometime?" She said as Al nodded. "I think that would be fine." He said looking back at Trish.

" Alright I'll tell her tomorrow." Trish said smiling at her father. "That sounds good. Now back to the more important matters. Are you ready for a real study session?" Al asked a small smile forming as he looked at Trish who gulped.

* * *

The weeks have passed quickly for Trish. Between the constant study sessions with her father, and Elysia and shopping and touring the city. The time just seemed to fly and all to soon it was the day of written portion of the test. 

Trish can be seen setting in a large room hunched over a desk writing busily. About thirty other people surround her and are doing the same as she is.

* * *

Outside Al and Winry are seen setting on a nearby bench under a tree. Winry sighs as she leans her head on Al's shoulder. "How do you think she's doing?" She asked nervously looking up at Al who had a serious look on his face. "I'm sure she'll do fine, Winry. Don't worry." He said absently giving her a small smile. Winry nodded uncertainly. 

They both blinked when they saw Trish making her way over to them. She was walking slowly and had her head hung. Both Winry and Al got to their feet. Winry blinked when Trish made it to her and threw her arms around her neck and buried her head in her mother's chest. Winry looked up at Al concern in her eyes as she gently rubbed Trish's sobbing back. "It's ok Honey." She said soothingly as Al placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No it's not." Trish gasped from Wirny's chest. "Sure it is, you'll pass the next time; we'll just study harder that's all." Al said trying not to sound to relieved. "There won't be a next time." Trish sobbed pulling out of Winry's arms and turning her back to her parents. "What do you mean their won't be a next time?" Wirny asked furrowing her brows as she and Al looked at each other in confusion.

"Because…" Trish said slowly as she clenched her fists at her sides. " I already passed!" She exclaimed turning to face her parents with a large smile on her face as she pumped her fist in the air. Winry and Al both gave her a disbelieving look. "What?" She asked dropping her fist as she looked at her parents.

" You mean all this time we were trying to make you feel better…" Winry's voice trailed off as anger cross-appeared on her forehead. "Aheh?" Trish laughed looking at her parents and rubbing the back of her head.

SMACK!-------

"Owwwwww…" Trish whined rubbing her head where Winry hit her in the head with her wrench. "I thought it was funny." She grumbled dropping her hand and looking at her father. Who shook his head. " Don't look at me." He said crossing his arms and looking at her.

* * *

A Week Later 

We find Trish running around her room trying to find her shoes. Instead of her normal khaki shorts and spaghetti strap shirt, she is now wearing the uniform her father had got her. She sighs as she sets on the bed and tries to cram her foot into one of her black boots. A small knock on the door is heard. " Come in!" She called not looking up from putting her shoes on.

"Trish Honey; you still have thirty minutes before we have to leave." Winry said as she walked into the room a box in her hand. " Yeah well I don't wanna be late." Trish said finally getting both boots on and dropping her foot back on the floor. Winry smiled as she looked up at her.

" What's up?" Trish asked finally catching her breath from her mad dash around the room. " Well your Father and I thought it only right that you wear this today." Winry said as she sat beside her on the bed and handed her the box. Trish nodded as she took the box and removed the lid.

She gasped and placed a hand to her mouth when she saw the contents of the box. "It belonged to you're uncle." Winry explained as Trish removed the red coat from the box and held it up looking at the snake and cross symbol on the back. "But Mom..I, I can't take this." She said looking at her mother who smiled.

"Don't worry I'm sure Ed wouldn't mind. Besides it just wouldn't seem right for an Elric in the military not to wear it." She said gently touching the coat. Trish nodded as she looked back at the coat. Winry shook her head as she stood up and walked to the door. " You'd better finish getting ready." She said quietly giving Trish a small smile before she left the room.

Trish sighed as she looked back down at the coat before hugging it to her chest and sighing.

* * *

The day was perfect the sun was shining; and there was no breeze as Trish and the other fifteen people who'd passed the written test gathered for the final and most important part of the test. They all found themselves standing on the outskirts of the complex. They found themselves looking around a large area that contained rocks, water, and a series of other materials to use during their alchemy.

* * *

Nearby Al and Winry stood watching the exam, as did Elysia and a few other military personnel. The Military personnel chatted among themselves as they looked at the possible candidates. Nobody noticed the same young man who'd bumped into Trish leaning against a nearby tree. His penetrating amber eyes going over the contestants.

* * *

Trish was to busy concentrating to notice either her parents or the other people watching. All her focus was on the three men and two women who were going to be the judges for the exam. Two of them she recognized from the written exam the others she'd never seen before. She gulped as the examiners called the first person. 

The first victim..erm…testie was an older man with brown hair. He walked forward to the pile of rocks he smirked as he placed his left hand that had a small silver ring on it on one of the rocks. A bright light is seen causing everyone to shield their eyes when they looked again most of the crowd gasped at seeing the rock had been turned to solid ice. The man turns to look at the examiners who nod in acknowledgement.

Trish gulped she wasn't expecting the competition to be this intense. She could feel her nerves beginning to rise as the next person was called.

* * *

Winry sighed as more and more people took their turns. She bit her thumbnail in worry as she looked up at Al who had a look of concentration on his face as he watched his fellow alchemists.

* * *

Trish sighed as another person completed their portion, she'd seen three water alchemists, two fire, one ice, and she didn't know how many rock and metal alchemists. They were all good excpecally one of the water alchemists. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't hear the examiner call her name. "Trisha Elric." She said once again snapping Trish out of her thoughts. At hearing her name there was a murmur through the crowd. Trish gulped as she slowly stepped forward her red coat flashing as she walked out into a cleared spot in the middle of the test area. 

She took a deep breath before glancing at the judges. She nodded as she turned back around and bending down and picking up a pebble she closed her eyes before clapping her hands together and pulling them apart. As she did a small yellow light is seen as the pebble grows into a small knife. She smiles as she looks at the judges and holding up the knife. Her smile faded when she noticed the judges didn't look impressed and that several members of the audience were laughing.

* * *

Al sighed as he hung his head and Winry felt her heart drop. "I told her not to use that technique first." Al muttered feeling his own heart drop.

* * *

Trish felt tears rise in her eyes when she realized she'd just blown her only chance. "W-wait please. That was just a warm up." Trish pleaded as the judges began to turn their backs to her. One of the judges sighed irritably as she opened her mouth but on of the men cut her off. "You're only allowed one try; but because I feel pity on you. And I think we all want a show from another Elric…I think we have time for you to try once more." The man said obviously the highest ranking of the four. 

Trish smiled relieved as she turned to face the judges. Once again she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. This time she cupped her hands out in front of herself and began to concentrate. A small blue light began to from between her cupped hands; slowly she pulled her hands back as the light grew brighter.

Once the light died down a long spear can be seen. Except the spear isn't normal in appearance or in consistence. It is clear, with swirling blues and purples inside. Trish excelled as she opens her eyes and grabs the spear and carries it over to the judges who still didn't look to impressed. "Here." Trish said extending the flimsy spear to the judge who'd given her the second chance. The man rolled his eyes as he reached out to remove the spear form Trish's hand.

His eyes widened in surprise when he touched the spear. What he'd thought was ice was actually very solid and not cold. It almost felt as if he were grabbing a thin hose filled with air. "How?" He asked staring at the spear as he held it out for his colleges to inspect.

"It's made of air." Trish answered simply making the judges look up at her. "Air?" The same judge who'd almost denied her a second chance asked. "Yes, I can charge the particles in the air into solid masses. I can also make the air in the object hot or cold depending on the conditions." Trish explained crossing her arms and smirking at the judges. " Do the objects hold up?" One of the other men asked poking the end of the spear yelping when the point drew blood.

"Try it." Trish said simply motioning for the largest of the judges to throw the spear. The man nodded as he took the spear and aimed it at one of the rocks. Trish smirked as the judge threw the spear the other judges jaws dropped when the spear impaled it's self deep into the rock. Trish smirked as she turned to look at the judges as she put her hands behind her head and smiled. "Does that answer you're questions?" She asked as she walked by the stunned judges.

* * *

The young man smirked from where he was leaning against the tree. He closed his eyes before pushing himself off the tree and opening his eyes and looking at Trish. Before sticking his hands in his pockets. The light shines off something silver in his left pocket before he turns and walks away.

* * *

Three days later Trish is seen walking through the huge main office of the Military's administration building. She was busy looking for the Colonel's office. She sighed irritably the directions the guards at the main door had given her weren't exactly helpful. 

She sighed again and closed her eyes as she adjusted her skirt and tried to ignore the odd looks she was getting from some of the military personnel. It had been her mother's idea to dress up so here she was in a slightly short black skirt, pumps, and a low button up white shirt. And to be honest she down right hated this out fit. She could just feel some of the men looking down her shirt as she walked by or worse staring at her butt.

She thanked the lord when a young man with short dark brown hair stopped her. "Are you lost?" He asked smiling at her warmly. "Ummm…Yes." Trish answered noticing his nametag that read Casey Havoc. "Well where are you going?" He asked leaning on a nearby wall. "Um to the Colonel's office." Trish said having the sudden urge to pull down her skirt and to button the rest of her shirt. A smile spread across Casey's face as he looked down at her. "The Colonel's office huh? Well you're almost there it's just down the hall and to the left." He said motioning with his hand down the hall.

"Oh alright." Trish said smiling at him as she turned to walk down the hall. "Thank you." She called over her shoulder. Casey smirked as he watched her go. "Don't mention it." He called waving at her as he went back to staring at her butt. "Don't mention it at all." He muttered continuing on down the hall.

* * *

Trish sighed in relief when she came to the office that said 'Colonel' on the door. She took a deep breath as she gently knocked on the door. She blinked when she got no response. "Hello?" She called as she slowly opened the door and entered the office. 

"Of course. He's not here. Just my luck." Trish grumbled as she looked around the office. It was slightly large with light yellow walls two desks sat beneath two huge windows that over looked the courtyard, while one desk sat at the far end of the room it was much large and had a better chair than the others. She guessed this was the Colonel's desk. Opposite of the two desks was a leather sofa; she noted that hanging off one of the armrests was a military jacket. Trish rolled her eyes this was obviously a man's office.

She sighed as she continued to look around the office noticing a strange map hanging on the wall. She groaned boardly as she made her way over to inspect the map. Which was of Central it's self. She was so busy looking at the map she didn't hear the door open. It was when she heard the soft click as it shut that she looked up at the person who'd just entered. Her jaw dropped when she recognized the same man who'd walked into her standing in the doorway. He had on a black shirt and the normal military pants.

He smirked when he saw the expression on her face. "What are you doing here?" Trish demanded not noticing his half uniform. " I could ask you the same thing." He said coolly as he walked over to the couch and picked up the coat on the arm. " I have an appointment. Thank you." Trish said as she stalked over to the man who was busy buttoning his coat. She was so angry she didn't notice that he'd put it on.

The man smirked as he continued to button his coat. "Besides I don't think the Colonel's going to appreciate you barging in here with out his permission." Trish said standing a few inches in front of him. The man smirked as he finished buttoning his jacket and looked at her. " Really? I don't think he's going to mind." He said putting his hands in his pockets. "How would you know?" Trish snapped her temper flaring. " Oh I have my ways." He said looking down at her. Trish was about to say something when she finally noticed he'd put the jacket on.

Her eyes widened when she saw his shoulder board. " You have got to be kidding me." She said in shock as she looked at the Colonel rank on his shoulder. The man smirked as he crossed his arms. When he did this Trish saw the nametag on his jacket. "There's no way…" She said her eyes going wide again when she read his name.

_'Kip Mustang'_

Is what the nametag read. Kip smirked as he looked at the stunned look on her face. " Hello Trish. It's so good to finally meet you in person." He said coolly.

* * *

Muhahahahahahahahahah! Who was expecting that? Anyways Yay! Kip is in the story. I apologize for how long this chapter was…. but I really wanted to get Kip into the story. Please forgive me. 

I hope you all read and enjoy. It's really late so I can't talk. Thanks.

* * *

Until Next Time. Happy Trails. 

DragonGirl4


End file.
